Home
by The cursed child
Summary: He's finally coming home, after all those weeks. It's time to go home.


**A/N I can't stand songfics most of the time. I couldn't help but write this when I heard this song. Coming Home by Skyler Grey. It is only the first 30 seconds of the song, but it was perfect (and I don't like rap, no offense.)**

_I'm coming home_

I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express in a small cabin. It was silent in here, noone had boarded the train yet. I'd been able to get away from my personal hell earlier than I'd anticipated.

It was almost 10 AM, but I didn't mind waiting for my fellow house mates to get here. Most arrived two minutes before the train left for school. Well, it was school for them. To me, it was home. It was my heaven. Where my hell hole was supposed to be home, it was my school. The towers, the grounds, the black lake and the forest. The beautiful castle was where I was someone. I was not bullied there by anyone. I had the power to fight back in my home. I was not ridiculed and I was not hurt. I lived the life of a king there. I was, without planning to, at the top of the food chain. People liked me, or my power. It bothered me sometimes, that I had few friends to speak of, but I had some none the less. It was my heritage that attracted most, that made them like me. I am a half-blood, and I have some powerful ancestors.

Teachers like me, student like me, and there is only one house that doesn't like me. I don't like them either though, so it doesn't bother me. After all, it's my home .

_I'm coming home_

I'm friends, sort of, with the headmaster. Actually, there is only one teacher that doesn't like me, but that's been going on since we first met. The other teacher like me, some favour me even. I have my dorm and a soft, comfortable bed. I can make my homework in the huge library and hang out where I want to.

My house mates started joining me in the compartment and took their seats, some out of breath One of my fan girls sat down next to me and it didn't take long for the compartment to be filled with laughter.

I heard a whistle and felt the train begin moving. I was going home.

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

I petted my owl, she'd been at Hogwarts this summer. She'd come to visit me before the feast, wanting to know how I was doing. Funny, don't you think? She's the best companion I have. She is my feathery mother. I enjoy it when she tries to take care of me, especially during the summer. I gave her the letter that I'd written and sent it ahead, I needed to talk to someone. Tell the world that I'm coming, because the journey has started, let's go home.

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

I silently sat in the corner of the compartment and listened to the people around me. Some didn't want school to start, they wanted to relax at home. I almost lashed out at them and looked at my arm. My robes covered it, but I could still see the hand-sized bruise. The small line of dried blood that I hadn't been able to wash of my arm, caused by someone shoving me into the wall, was staining the inside of my sleeve

I heard the train stop and walked outside. It was pouring outside, the rain fell down on me and I relished in the feeling. I rolled my sleeves up and saw the rain erase the small trail of blood on my arm. I felt the cold freeze my body. I knew that it was freezing, but this also froze my pain. The bruise on my leg, from falling down the stairs. The push I'd received giving me another bruise on my back, froze my body. The pain left my limbs and I looked up to the sky. It was dark, thunderclouds covering what was left of the sunlight. The drops of water hit my face and I felt the misery disappear. I looked in front of me, and there, in the distance, and saw the beautiful castle, The only thing visible because of the lights inside of my home.

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

Hogwarts, my home. Hogwarts, my kingdom. I was not a slave here, I was the prince. It's hard to admit that I made some mistakes last year, but I've been forgiven. By them, and now by myself. I entered one of the carriages and looked at the thestrals. I've never understood why they were dark creatures, they were beautiful. They started to walk down the path, towards the castle. I entered trough the front door of the main hall and saw everyone waiting there in the great hall. I walked to the doors and was the last student to enter. I stood in the door opening and saw the faces of many smile at me. I smiled and nodded to each table and took place at my own table, at the head. I was the prince here. This was home.

_I'm coming home_

I walked to my common room and admired the colors of my house once again. I took my seat by the fire and looked around. People were playing games and catching up. I was just sitting in my chair, having a full view of the common room. I left my seat and walked up the stairs to my dormitory, I had two things left to do. I looked back once. I saw happiness and wished that I could be this happy every day. Having the same feeling of going home.

_I'm coming home_

I took my wand and my broom with me and started on my way to the heart of the castle. I went to the hidden passage way and turned the knob trice. I walked the stairs and found myself on the roof of a tower. The tower, called the heart, was hidden by the founders before they were separated and I'd found the secret by sheer dumb luck. The rain was still falling and I laid down on the roof. I was free here, in the heart of Hogwarts, the heart of my home.

_Tell the World that I'm coming_

I climbed the roof and stood on the flat surface of the roof of the tower. The drops of water where sliding down my face as I watched the sky. I rose my wand and released my magic. A bolt of thunder shot up into the sky and I watched as the thunder began. The flashes of light hit my surroundings and stopped. One last flash of light hit me and I felt my magic built. My veins flowed with power. The power I would need to beat them all. To save what I knew as home.

**A/N Who do you think this is? I wrote this with one of them in my head and when I read this I thought, this fits the other too. So, whom do you think it is? Harry or Tom? **


End file.
